Rilu Rilu Fairilu Books (general)
This section is dedicated to Rilu Rilu Fairilu books in general raging from find the differences books, pocket books, cardboard and more. Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~The Fairies' Door~ Find The Differences This Find The Differences book is a small pocket-sized book with full colored pages, featuring human and Fairilu characters, even some scenes from the anime, to look for the differences. Difficulty level goes from 1-5. The book was sold on July 6, 2016. Anime Super Encyclopedia: Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~The Fairies' Door~ Anime Super Encyclopedia is a full-colored cardboard book retelling scenes from the story of the anime; it also shows you how to draw some characters step by step and divides the world of the fairies to illustrate from which part they come from. The book was sold on July 6, 2016. Rilu Rilu Fairilu Diary Notebook Rilu Rilu Fairilu Diary Notebook is made from a soft plastic material resembling a diary, having a lock and a key; yet when you open the book it has a series of sticky notes and a small, spiral notebook on the right for you to write down and have fun with some of the activities the notebook has. The notebook was sold on November 10, 2016. Rilu Rilu Fairilu Miracle Drawing Book Rilu Rilu Fairilu Miracle Drawing Book is a cardboard book that provides colouring pages of Fairilu characters and other games that involved drawing. After drawing the pages, the traces can be easily erased and the book can be played again and again. The book was sold on December 1, 2016. Rilu Rilu Fairilu Happinelu Notebook Rilu Rilu Fairilu Happinelu Notebook is a notebook that includes various features, such as stickers, profile page, fortune-telling page, timetable page and sticky notes. The notebook was sold on December 2, 2016. Sanrio Gift Pocket Book: Rilu Rilu Fairilu Dreaming Girl♥ Origami For years Sanrio has published a collection of pocket books called Sanrio Gift Pocket Book and now Rilu Rilu Fairilu has its own! Containing instructions on how to make origami based on the theme of the Fairilu world, such as Fairilus' flower motifs, keys and Powa-Powa Dogs. The book was sold on December 2, 2016. Rilu Rilu Fairilu Book Rilu Rilu Fairilu Book is a book containing Fairilu characters introduction and various games, along with 2 sticker page, 2 Fairilu posters and a set of stationeries (a pencil case, 2 pencils and a ruler) as gifts. The book was sold on December 20, 2016. Sanrio Gift Pocket Book: Rilu Rilu Fairilu Found The Fairilus♥ Another Sanrio Gift Pocket Book featuring Rilu Rilu Fairilu. Containing lots of fully colored pages along with searching games of various Fairilu characters. The book was sold on January 23, 2017. Rilu Rilu Fairilu Sparkling Playbook Rilu Rilu Fairilu Sparkling Playbook is a book featuring Fairilu Dolls. Besides using the dolls to tell stories, the book also has searching games, mazes and quizzes to play. The book was sold on March 17, 2017. Rilu Rilu Fairilu Book Issue Kirakira The second issue of Rilu Rilu Fairilu Book. Containing Fairilu characters introduction and various games, along with 2 sticker page, 2 Fairilu posters and a set of stationeries (a pen holder and a 10-colour pen) as gifts. The book was sold on March 30, 2017. Category:Merchandise Category:Books/Novels Category:Sanrio